Thirteen
by DeathByVudu
Summary: Freedom, it was just within his reach. No more long hours of being confined to a minuscule darkened cell. No more trying to ignore the howls and shouts of all the other inmates late at night and early in the mornings- he was getting out today, and it was about time. But would she be out there waiting for him? Set in modern day, Rated M for heavy sexual contact and language
1. Free man

Hello everyone, I'm back. This is a story of rekindled love, I honestly have no idea why there aren't more stories on the topic. Once more this is a story with a HidaSaku pairing much like the others I've written, don't like it? Well there are other stories you can go and read on this site (Very good one's). If you've decided to stay and keep an open mind, thank you for that. Despite the song "Thirteen" being the main influence as to why I wrote this story (hence the title), I was actually listening to the song Sextape by Deftones when it came to the steamy scene in the truck, I don't know what it is about sexy songs that get me in the mood to write smut, oh well.

There are errors (As I am a very far from perfect person), I still need to sweep through my other stuff and fix them- but I'm having so many ideas that they are literally driving me mad, well actually I'm already mad, but it's hard to keep up with writing them all! -_-

I hope you love crack pairings as much as I do, I think it might be an addiction I'm struggling with. O_O

So anyways, enjoy. Rate and review if you choose!

This story is Rated **M. Obvious reasons being that there will be swearing and naughty stuff ;)**

Summary: After extensive hours of being confined to a cell, he's finally free. Will that certain someone be out there waiting for him on the other side of those gates?

Set in modern day, crack pairings. Lemony lemons.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or music mentioned.

"Bad luck wind been blowin' on my back

I was born to bring trouble wherever I'm at

With the number '13' tattooed on my neck"

-Danzig, Thirteen

* * *

><p>[<strong>Konoha <strong>**Correctional Facility] Friday, 5:37 p.m**

Freedom, it was just within his reach. No more long hours of being confined to a minuscule darkened cell. No more trying to ignore the howls and shouts of all the other inmates late at night and early in the mornings- he was getting out today, and it was about fucking time.

"136606, step forward." A gruff voice demanded from behind.

_Oh for fucks sake, My name is Hidan you morons. _He was finally leaving this place, they could at least have some damn civility and call him by name.

Feeling completely anxious he wanted nothing more than to speed things up so he could finally leave this ugly part of his life behind. The sad reality was that no matter how much he wished things would move along faster, they wouldn't, processing wasn't something that would be rushed.

Hidan wanted to tear off his navy blue jumpsuit, wanted to forget the damned thing, only they knew how bad he wanted this ,and made sure to take their sweet ass time as they busied themselves with filling out the necessary paperwork and patting him down. When he was finally free from the jumpsuit, there was a small twinge of excitement in his chest.

Abandoning the only clothing he'd worn for the past nine years, he changed into the same outfit he'd worn the day he was sent to this shit-house. A much too tight black Henley shirt that he'd rolled up to the elbows and a pair of mildly faded distressed denim jeans that he could just barely squeeze into. After throwing on a black collard jacket, he went to work lacing up his equally aged combat boots (the only thing that fit properly). Then straightening out at full height, he let out a breath. _It's ti__me to go._

He hadn't thought to request she bring him a spare change of clothes, but then again- there was a chance she'd decided not to come at all.

Eyebrows knit tightly together, he wondered if she'd even be out there waiting for him. _I hope so._

Finally stepping through the double-doors, he was met with the sudden gust of cold October wind biting just at every bit of his exposed skin. Eyes squinted into slits, he was momentarily blinded by the bright sun peeping through the cracks of grey opaque clouds looming overhead. It'd been a day just like this when he was brought in. _How fuckin' ironic._

Aged steel-toe black combat boots scraping against the cracked pavement, he tried his best to ignore the glaring stares from the guards watching his every move.

Ignoring the two officials watching him intently from behind, Hidan nodded his head politely to a particular one whom had been kind enough not to send him to the _hole_ after he'd beaten up some smug arshole with a big mouth in the shower room just a few weeks ago. Coming to a stop just at the gate, he looked out into the distance over at the parking lot, then back to the two guards still watching him with bitter expressions. Mouth twitching upward, he spat back on the concrete in disdain before continuing on. _Fuckers._

Passing through the gate, his violet eyes studied the lot filled with different shiny vehicles while subconsciously rubbing at the side of his neck where in bold black ink a number thirteen stuck out against his skin. Dropping the heavily tattooed arm to the side of his leg, his fingers drummed against the thick worn fabric of his jeans.

Then scanning over numerous parked vehicles, his eyes finally caught sight of a figure just a bit in the distance. There, Leaning against the surface of a decently old pickup. A pink haired woman stood blowing out cigarette smoke and bouncing on her heels to keep from getting too cold. She wasn't facing him, her face was turned away as she continued to take another long drag of her cigarette.

And so there- just a distance away, she was waiting for him after all. It'd been so long since he'd seen her, so very long that he'd contemplated long and hard whether she'd be here the day he got out. She had every right not to come, but he was glad that she had nevertheless.

She hadn't been in his life for months before he was arrested; he'd been the reason for that of course.

Taking longer strides in her direction, he noticed her face immediately lift from the ground to take notice of his approach. Cigarette lodged between two fingers, she blew out a cloud of grey smoke.

When he came to a halt just before her smaller frame, he couldn't help but inwardly grin when his six foot stature was apparent beside her own 5'4 form.

Tucking a wayward loose wave of frosty pink hair behind her ear, she shot a small smile in his direction before blowing out the last puff of smoke and flicking the tiny lit bud onto the asphalt.

He knew she was aware of his ogling- he wasn't hiding the fact that his eyes were traveling along every part of her figure or even the fact that his visible erection was pressing tightly against the fabric of his jeans. Catching her shooting a long glance at the impressive bulge forming just over his crotch, he couldn't help but inwardly smirk. He'd been locked up with sweaty disgusting men for six years, having a woman stare at his clothed erection wasn't something that bothered him one bit.

"Looks like you did good with all that spare time." She said noticing his much larger build than he'd been the last time she'd seen him. In truth, he had made the most of confinement. Making sure to keep away from trouble gave him all sorts of privileges, one of those being the luxury of visiting the heavily monitored courtyard with damaged exercise equipment- the only problem there was being able to use it without some bloke wanting to start trouble. People always looked for fights, it was their way of proving themselves in this madhouse.

"I'm not the only one who changed." He replied with a cheeky grin while still eyeing her up. A light pink blush that matched the tint of her nose swept over her porcelain cheeks before she offered another smile and looked away from him in embarrassment.

With a clearing of her throat, she offered a weak smile. "Guess we um- better get going then." She said rounding the front of the truck quickly.

Hidan watched her plump ass in admiration as she walked away from him, the dark grey leggings she wore hugged her body very nicely from what he could tell. She had changed just as much as he did, no longer was she that cute doe eyed girl with a twig for a figure that he'd dated back in high school. She had a much plumper rear from what he could see.

Turning to the door, he pulled on the cold moist handle and slid into the seat just beside her. Inside the truck, Sakura rubbed her cold hands together before turning the key in the ignition. Settling onto the fresh stiff leather of the seat, Hidan let out a breath as he took notice of the interior of her truck. It was a small thing, only two doors with a tiny back-seat space. Used from what he could tell, but not in terrible condition. She had everything fairly clean besides the ashtray nearly overflowing with cigarettes. _That's different__. _He hadn't ever recalled that she smoked when they dated, but then- it had been years since he'd even seen her.

Nine excruciating years of only masculine scents brought a much greater appreciation to the potent smell of soft french vanilla currently filling his senses. _Fuck, that smells so good. _He thought, when a stronger waft of the sweet smelling scent hit his face just as she turned the dial for the heater to turn on.

He hadn't been around a woman in god knows how long, his ex had only come to visitation a handful of times, the reason being that she was off fucking some loser she'd met at some club. _Good riddance… _He thought leaning back into the leather seat. She'd been nothing but trouble for him since day one, in fact it had been because of that bitch that he'd been locked up at all.

About a half an hour of the drive was complete silence, save for only the sound of faint music playing on the radio. He didn't mind these silences, it was comfortable, something he hadn't felt in so long.

As she kept a hand on the steering wheel, Hidan's eyes roamed over to the driver's side. Sakura had taken off her jacket, and was left with an oversize knit sweater that hung loosely off the shoulder facing him. When his eyes moved away from the pale flesh peeking out from under the knit, they moved up to her face which appeared serene and at ease. If she knew he was staring, she was doing a good job at pretending she didn't notice. Keeping his sideways glance still trained on her face, he took notice of her delicate features: An adorable upturned nose with a glinting nose stud, pale skin lightly freckled just at her bridge, and full lips that always appeared to be in a pout. Once again drawn to the glinting black stud settled over a nostril he raised a dark ash colored brow. _That's new. _He thought studying her some more.

Allowing his indigo hued orbs to wander some more, they traveled along her neckline and stopped just where a small chain with a blossom charm hung. This simple accessory made him grin, he'd given it to her back in high school, just a simple piece of jewelry that he'd stolen from a pawn shop in the days when he thought he was some bad-ass criminal. His curious gaze wandered over every bit of her exposed flesh, until he caught sight of two pert breasts just barely visible underneath the loose fabric of her dark pullover.

Letting a breath escape him, his eyes finally tore away from her form to settle outside the window instead. The scenery was bland. With only fields, farms, and a sickly colored sky barely allowing the sun to pour through the cracks. _Why couldn't it have been a nice fuckin' sunny day?_

Eyes continuing their scanning outside the window, he searched for something- or rather somewhere. Bringing the pad of his thumb just at the edge of his teeth while he thought hard, Hidan continued to scan the surroundings.

In the distance, only several yards away he finally spotted what it was he had been searching for. A small road leading through a brush of crowded trees immediately caught his attention.

Sweeping his tongue over his lower lip, he turned his face to the driver who surprisingly had already been watching him. "Sakura," He said in a tone he'd normally ever used only around her, despite his voice sounder much deeper than it had all those years back, he knew it still had some sort of effect on her. "Tell me you wanna be here with me." He said breaking the silence between them. His pleading eyes moved from the dashboard back up to her face to read her expression.

Her bottle green orbs were set back on the road before he noticed her suddenly appear to be deep in thought, biting her lower lip and all. A bit worried, he feared she'd already begun to regret her decision for all of this. Then finally after a brief pause she answered in a soft tone. "Yes."

Her voice was steady without quiver, and she didn't appear at all regretful with her answer. It was complete and utter honesty.

"Okay," He said with a small smile lifting his lips. "There's a small road just up ahead, turn on it." It was a demand, but she knew him well enough to know that he wasn't one for asking. Though she had a choice in the matter. _She's still here with you, she chose to be here with you. _

Without protest or qualms she did as told, turning just at the break and easing the truck onto the isolated dirt road hidden away by groups of brightly colored trees. Quickly turning his body around to look through the rear window, he made sure they were completely alone. It was a habit he'd formed from being constantly supervised, paranoia is a lovely thing. Eyes followed wherever he went and he hardly ever had a moment to himself without constant supervision; as he showered, used the facilities, and slept- those eyes were always watching. But that was then, he was out now- was free from all that bullshit, and this moment here was something he wanted to be private. With just him and her.

Sakura glanced at the rear-view mirror as well before returning her line of sight ahead. "You want me to stop somewhere?" She asked peering down the jagged muddy path.

There was no sign of uneasiness, she was completely calm. He contemplated whether she was just a risky woman or if she genuinely trusted him enough to lure her into a secluded place such as this. _Guess she trusts this ex-con a helluva lot more than I give her credit for. _That thought alone made him nearly snigger.

"Yeah, pull up just over there." He pointed to a small nook underneath a foliage of slanted trees.

Bringing the vehicle to a graceful halt where he had directed, she turned off the ignition and relaxed in her seat before there was silence once more save for the noises the leather made when he twisted and the radio still playing.

On the radio, soft music played instrumental melodies from what he could tell was an eighties rock band (Springsteen perhaps?), with that they remained in comfortable silence.

Hidan shot one last glance down the path _both _ways. _Better safe than sorry._

Gentle beads of October drizzle fell from the trees and down onto the surface of the truck, running down the glass and metal.

Sakura turned her face and met his eyes just as he turned to look at her. "Hidan?" She asked in a gentle chime he was beginning to grow quite fond of.

"Hmm?" He replied whilst leaning back onto the stiff seat.

She seemed to be thinking something over for a moment before deciding to speak again. "When I told you that I wanted to be here… well just know I meant what I said. It wasn't because you told me to." When he turned his face over to meet her gaze he noticed the look of pure determination on her soft features. "I… I really do."

Taking in every word she spoke, the expression on her face, and finally her scent- He'd gone from being mildly hard to a solidity that rivaled granite. "Why'd you come Sakura? I fucked up… so why?" He asked studying her face.

She shot him a look that he could only assume meant 'Are you serious' by the upward quirk of a pink sculpted brow before she crossed her arms. This action was not missed, especially how it seemed to push out her breasts. Moving his heated gaze back up to her face, she smiled a shy smile.

"Honestly, I really didn't know the answer to that either the day you'd called. I think I still hadn't gotten over the idea that you were calling me at all." She let out a sad laugh before continuing with softened eyes. "But you called me for help, and so here I am with you." Her face couldn't read any more sincere that it did, a pang in his chest reminded him of how much he'd hurt this girl. _I was such a dick back then. _

Hidan nodded in understanding, she'd been his last hope. His friends back home couldn't risk picking him up, and his mother was the last person he'd call. Sakura was there, sure he'd screwed up everything they had, but she was his light in the darkness. He, contrary to popular belief was also a man who didn't like to mess with someone else's girl, she knew what he wanted and yet there were still no protests. "Anyone I gotta' worry about back home?" He asked secretly hoping there wasn't.

A smile that brought out her dimples formed before she colored just a bit. Then pursing her_ pillowy_ lips together, she tilted her head to cast a sideways glance. "Didn't know the almighty _Silver _could be such a gentleman."

He grinned at the use of his longtime nickname. _Silver tongue, silver hair_. His eyes followed a lock of pink hair as it slid just over her face. Bringing her head back against the seat she looked forward before finally continuing with what she had to say. "To answer your question, no. There isn't anyone waiting for me… not anymore." She said finishing up in a whisper.

_Well except for me that is. _"Alright." Tearing away the seat belt, he reached a long muscular tattooed arm over to her and slithered it just behind her neck before pulling her closer to him. With their faces just inches apart, he noticed the color on her cheeks darken before he captured those lips he'd been staring at since he'd first seen her.

Cherries, her lips and tongue tasted of cherries or perhaps something very sweet and fruity. She'd had probably been chewing gum or a lozenge during their drive. At this close proximity, her scent was much stronger, and that only seemed to make his hardened erection strain against their confines. Tilting his face, he brought his hot tongue against her own, once more tasting that sweet flavor on her tongue as it battled with his. He refrained from grunting out as he struggled to bring himself any closer to her.

This was something he'd had a hard time trying to push away from his mind. In prison it was hard not to miss the touch of a woman(unless of course you preferred the company of another man, or perhaps no one). Contact was what he missed, the feel of her body, and the noises she made. He'd forced himself not to think too much about how much he wanted a writhing woman underneath him, this particular woman in fact.

Tearing away and leaving her bruised lips behind, he was aware of just how warm she had felt. And her scent, by Gods this woman smelled so fucking good. The only thing keeping him from fucking her senseless was the damn center console that only served as a barrier between them.

Trying to keep from swearing aloud, he reclaimed her mouth and continued to move it over her own. Then his venturing lips abandoned her mouth and traveled along her neckline to unleash a series of nips and sucks, as he did this she released a throaty moan that nearly made him cream in his boxer-briefs. With his near aching prick hard enough to tear through the thick material, he felt his grasp on self control begin to lessen immensely. He thought he'd be able to wait patiently until they went to her place, but with his current state, that wasn't going fucking happen.

It was painful now, his erection pressed firmly against his almost-too-tight form fitting jeans nearly making him hiss when the pressure on the head was too much. Moving his hungry mouth back over her's, he shuddered when she lightly sucked on his tongue in a suggestive very suggestive manner. _Oh fuck, she doesn't know what that is doing to me._ Ripping away suddenly he moved his hands down to the button of his jeans. "Fuck, I want you to suck me. Can you do that ?" He asked heatedly. One free hand fidgeted with the stubborn button of his jeans, while his other was threaded through locks of silken pastel hair.

Watching him with intense green eyes, she nodded her head, and undid her seat belt quickly. Hidan was grateful when she began helping him with his jeans, he was near the point of screaming loudly in frustration until his member sprang out into view and the aching faded. Her eyes widened a bit before she began to lower her head to the purple tinted tip, as she did this- a curtain of pink hair shielded his view.

Gathering the curtain of wavy tendrils, he gave it a small tug. Her plush lips formed a pout as she leaned in to plant a soft kiss just at his sensitized tip before a small pink tongue darted out to lick up the solid veined base. He watched under glazed half lidded eyes and tugged a bit again on her mane when she continued to slowly taunt him with her tongue. "Mm. S-Sakura don't… fuckin' tease me." He said hissing out more S's on the word tease.

A small giggle escaped her before she sighed and finally wrapped her mouth over him. Breath caught in his throat he furrowed his brows at the feel of her hot mouth over his flesh. _That feels so fucking good._

This felt otherworldly compared to the comfort of using his hand for nine years, her mouth fit perfectly over him. In prison he'd hardly ever be completely alone, whenever his cellmate headed out, he'd find small moment's to tend to himself, but those moments were rare. In confinement, he'd only been left with the lingering memory of what this felt like, the real thing couldn't even compare. Watching her was like a flashback to his teenage days, she was sucking him now like there was no tomorrow.

Jerking his hips with the movement of her hands and mouth, he fought dearly against crying out in bliss. _Savor this moment, don't make it end too quickly. _

Sakura had a grip on him, both hands working hard to please him in every way. She fondled, stroked and caressed every bit of his aching places whilst releasing a moan here and there as she did so. Threading his fingers through her hair, he tugged harshly guiding her bobbing head on his lap. Not before long, she had him completely down her throat, moving her mouth over him hungrily without a gag or choke.

It was intense, the way he wanted her to suck him, he wanted tears to stream down her beautiful face as swallowed every inch of his length. The thoughts mixed with the feel of her mouth only resulted in bringing him closer to the edge, but not exactly quite there.

_Probably wouldn't be a good idea to mouth fuck her like that in the truck anyways. _

Trying to grasp whatever self control he had left, Hidan relaxed in his seat and marveled at the sounds of her sucking and light moans filling the vehicle just as his eyes blissfully crept shut. His heart pumped faster when she began to whimper against him, it was getting him closer.

He wanted this to last longer, his first moment of freedom, but the build up was hard to fight. "Oh fuck…" He suddenly said snapping his eyes open. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum." He panted out thickly. Sakura not one moment let up on her ministrations, continuing to move her hands and mouth at a rapid pace, he was only aware that she'd acknowledged him at all when there was a small humming as she sucked away.

The hum sent a wave of vibrating sensations up and down his shaft, then straight to his groin where it tightened before he darted out a hand to brace himself against the passenger door. "Oh fu… fuck fuck fuck!" He cried out as his hand grasped the firm surface of the cold door then just as a shudder ran down his muscular body- There was a powerful wave of euphoria that washed over him. Mouth ajar and eyes clamped shut tightly, he released a primal grunt originating from deep within his chest as she captured every uncontrolled warm rope of his seed into her willing mouth.

Moving her tongue over his sensitive tip just as he emptied every last drop, she gave him one last long lick before surfacing again with a satisfied expression written over her features.

Left trembling, panting heavily, and flaccid. Hidan slumped in his seat weakly with hand still braced on the door. Sakura smiled as she dabbed the corner of her mouth. "Um- I was wondering if… well...will I be.. um you know… also later?"

Despite her bashful cryptic question, he knew what it was she wanted, she wanted to experience what he just had.

Nodding his head tiredly, he noticed her smile grow. Then pulling her face in closer he captured her lips not minding the bitter lingering taste of his essence on her tongue. "It'd be better when we're at home though." He anticipated laying her out on the bed where she would be spread open to his liking and void of _any_ clothing. Subconsciously he wondered if her body was still as delicate as it appeared, if her skin was still porcelain everywhere.

Before he'd went in, he hadn't been on good terms with her at all. After their fight, he hadn't seen nor spoken to her in months, he left her alone knowing she hated him. He didn't pursue her, simply forced himself to let go. He couldn't have her back anyways, at the time she had been with someone else, some punk who didn't value what he had. _Just like me. _He thought sourly. _You aren't like that anymore, time's changed you. _Thinking back to what she'd said about no longer having someone waiting for her back home he couldn't help but mentally smirk. _Oh well asshole, your loss. _Back then, things were pretty mutual between them, he was just an ex-boyfriend who'd made the stupid decision to cheat, and like her father always said- he was no good to begin with. Thanks to his poor decision making, and hitting someone a bit too hard multiple times, he was locked away without a bat of the eye.

Before his hearing, he'd gotten the chance to speak to the gang, they all felt sorry for him of course knowing what it was like. His mother refused to speak to him for some time before finally breaking down in a fit of sobs, that woman could be so theatrical sometimes. She was hysterical stating that if only he'd tried to change, tried to live a good life, and kept his relationship with the preachers daughter instead of that harlot he called a girlfriend- if only. Thinking back, their split didn't make sense. He was happy, and she was great. Hidan figured it had to do with the amount of substances he was abusing, that had a big part to play. Not being in the right mind can really fuck you up.

When everything was said and done, his fate was sealed. Things were grim, and he didn't have a chance to defend himself. There really wasn't a point. He'd beaten the guy nearly to death so what else was there to say about the matter? So without a moment's hesitation, he admitted to everything and landed in the tin with all the other screw ups society kept in the dark.

Ami, his somewhat girlfriend at the time never came to visit. She had called the police after Hidan had beaten the guy beyond recognition. It was because of her that he'd even done it at all, she claimed that he'd hurt her. So naturally being under the influence of heavy drinking and disorientation, he did what was always in his nature; fight. After beating his face in, Ami was the one who called the cops. She stood by whatever the fuck his name was until the cops came to arrest Hidan and haul him away.

No one want's to go to prison, he was no exception to this fact. But after much thought he most likely would have ended up in the same place with other charges to his name besides assault and battery.

With time, Kakuzu would come by whenever he wasn't busy with being a father and student. He was working like a maniac, but would sometimes wire money to add minutes for phone calls. During the holidays he'd received pictures of Kakuzu's son, a cute kid with a mop of unruly dark hair and brilliant cornflower blue eyes.

He got letter's too, some from his own mum who would always make it a point to make him feel bad for all his past mistakes. He always replied in the kindest manner possible by his standards he could and change the subject, she wouldn't handle the words he was really wanting to write back to her. The gang would send him all kinds of crazy letter's, updates on their lives, shit like that.

Being locked up was tough, a survival of the fittest. You didn't know how to coexist with rapists, murders and other dangerous men, then you were shit out of luck. Nine years of containment turned his arrogant youthful demeanor into a hardened shell of a man.

Breaking away from his deep thoughts, Hidan reached over for the red and white pack of smokes. "We'd better head out before someone fuckin' see's us." He said plucking out a cigarette and nestling it in between his lips. Sakura nodded in agreement reaching over to him with lighter in hand. She checked her eye makeup out in the mirror then settled into her seat and started the engine up. As the vehicle backed out of the isolated road and back onto the interstate, he took a moment to fix his disheveled clothing.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks so much for reading, I appreciate it dearly. I've considered making this a multi- chapter story but... I haven't quite figured out what I want to do so in the meantime expect at least a follow up chapter. :) Reviews would be nice, but I'm not going to force anyone. I know there might have been Oc-ness but I have this sort of idea of what these two characters are like in this universe. They are damaged, vulnerable, and hot headed- but I love them both. -DBV


	2. It's good to be home

A/N: Well this is chapter two, not very long but I've decided to add a bit more. So there will be at least one more chapter after this. Sorry for the errors galore.

Despite this not receiving much reception, I've enjoyed writing this particular fic. I hope you enjoy reading it! ^-^

As usual this is rated **M.** This chapter is practically a Lemon, I'm sorry if that's not your thing.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters T-T or the music mentioned.

This chapter was inspired by the song "High Hopes" by the band Kodaline. Know the song? Awesome sauce! Don't know it? Give it a listen yeah?

"But I've got high hopes, it takes me back to when we started  
>High hopes, when you let it go, go out and start again<br>High hopes, when it all comes to an end  
>But the world keeps spinning around."<p>

-Kodaline

* * *

><p>The drive home was silent, Sakura hadn't ever been one to chat. She was the bookworm deep thinking kind of gal, probably why he liked her so much- she was the landscape began to seem a bit more familiar, Hidan sat up in his seat a bit straighter and looked out at the small town they all grew up in. Every once in a while he'd comment on the scenery, old businesses that were torn down, and new one's that took their places.<p>

A smirk grew on his face just as they passed the old park he and the gang used to hang out at- they would always start trouble there. The town looked beautiful this time of year, despite the gloomy sky, it was the trees scattered about that radiated beauty with their brilliant technicolor hues of bright yellows, oranges, and reds. Rolling the window down, Hidan let the fresh smells invade his senses, this was home.

In his peripherals he could see Sakura watching him. As the truck continued to make it's way down the main road. "I see they still have Konoha drug." Hidan said shooting a glance to a small corner store just at the end of a plaza. He could hear Sakura let out a small laugh before replying.

"You honestly think this place would tear it down, where would we all go for ice cream then?" Hidan looked back at the smiling pink haired woman.

"Dunno, I guess I thought they would've because of all the new businesses. I mean shit, you guys have a Dairy Queen now so.." It was a logical assumption, Konoha drug was a small fifties styled pharmacy/ Soda fountain known for their amazing milkshakes.

"No way," She laughed again bringing the truck to a soft stop just at a stoplight. "It's historical here, people have memories there." She looked forward with a distant expression. "You know I still go there."

"Oh?" He replied with a contagious smile that made her mirror a smile of her own back.

"Yeah, reminds me of that disastrous first date of ours." _Shit, she had to bring that up._

"Lemme guess, you usually get the oh so popular Strawberry shake with extra cherries." He was grinning now, he remembered exactly what had happened on their 'First Date'.

"How'd you figure?" She asked teasingly knowing the answer to her own question.

"You threw it at me on our first date sweetheart, I remember it clear as fucking day, my hair looked as pink as yours after that." They were laughing now, together. Her eyes welled up with tears just as the truck began to move again. With the pads of her fingertips, she brushed the crystalline droplets away. "You were such a jerk back then you know?" It wasn't a question, more like a fact, he was an ass and _everyone_ knew it.

"Yeah, I deserved that shake to the face. It was a bitch to wash out, but I deserved it." It was nice remembering, these were the kinds of memories he'd lay on the cot in his cell reminiscing about. The kind he'd never allow himself to forget because they were with her.

"Your mum had you walk all the way to my house to apologize," He remembered exactly how hot it was that day too, his mother had lectured him for an hour and a half about pissing off the preachers family and since she was a very frequent church goer, it was mandatory that he say his sorry's.

"Yeah, your dad wasn't too fond of me asking for you when I came by though." Her father loathed him since the day they met. He really hadn't ever pin pointed why at the time, there were numerous things to dislike him for.

"He was never fond of you period." She laughed. "But I was glad you apologized, and I do believe that was the day you asked me out for reasons besides trying to convince me to do your homework."

_Shit, he really had been a prick_. "At the Soda fountain I didn't lie about liking your hair Sakura, I fucking thought it was cool. When I asked you out I wasn't kidding, we ended up having a really good time after that if I recall correctly. I remember the people saying shit about us when they saw us at the movies together. Preachers daughter and the towns trouble maker, what a pair." They shared a smile, the same kind they used to shoot one another from across tables or classrooms, the same kind they'd shoot before he'd drop her off at the front of her house when she'd leave him lingering before a kiss.

"You weren't as big and bad like everyone always said you were."

"Not around you I wasn't seriously," He didn't have a good history in this place, but that didn't make him dislike this place- it was his hometown. "I had to act a certain way around others, you know shit like that."

She nodded sadly, probably thinking about how promiscuous everyone said he was, he had been.

They were silent for the remainder of the drive, she tapped her fingers lightly against the wheel with the beat of the music playing on the radio.

Passing several familiar monuments, Sakura pulled the truck to a street followed by a row of clean cut lawns and homes. At the far end of the cul de sac, she parked the vehicle just in the driveway. Hidan climbed out, his eyes taking in their new environment. The home looked a bit pricey, a house made up of neatly placed dark grey bricks and clean white siding. There was a garage, a fairly sized porch, and a tall tree standing in the freshly cut yard with multicolored leaves scattered around.

Hidan furrowed his brows. "You told me that you weren't with anyone." He pointed over to the looming shadow behind a moving curtain settled over a bay window. Sakura turned her head in the direction as well, smiling as the dark figure persisted on barking loudly.

"Oh, I hadn't thought to ask if you were allergic." She shot a wary look to the door before hurrying down the stone path and up the stairs.

"Naw, it's fine." He said following her, he loved dogs, cat's were another story.

"Well I'm glad." Fidgeting with her keys, she let out a sigh when the door was unlocked, but quickly brought out a leg to block the doorway when a giant paw shot out from just over her thigh . "Oh don't mind Bear, he's just a big fuzzball, honestly I don't know how I can control him most days. He outweighs me." Hidan watched as she entered first, gripping tightly onto the large canine's collar to hold him in place.

True to his name, the dog could qualify as a small bear, he was fucking huge. Hidan followed suit and stood at the doorway where the large dog fought under Sakura's gentle grasp. She would release small giggles as the fuzzy canine barked happily and wagged its tail in excitement trying desperately to lunge itself in the stranger's direction probably to attack him in a series of long slobbery licks.

"Be nice Bear." She chastised to the brown beast, the squinty eyed dog looked up at her then back at Hidan before obeying sadly and plopping down onto his behind with an audible thump.

Sakura patted the dogs head lovingly scratching behind it's ears before turning her warm expression in Hidan's direction. "Make yourself at home, I'm gonna go take this big guy to the backyard." She tugged a bit on the dog's collar to make him follow her.

Taking off his scuffed boots, his eyes roamed over the interior of her home.

Much like the truck, the house smelled just like her. Like a sweet french vanilla and something else he couldn't quite describe. There was a spacious living room just to his right, adorned with a modern style sectional that was settled around a decently sized flat screen. The home didn't appear to be as girly as he'd thought it to be, not a frill in sight. The walls were painted a creamy beige that matched the darker cream colored drapes on the bay window. From where he stood he could see a few photographs adorning a side table and a select few on the walls. He was impressed by the fairly large sized built in bookshelf nearly overflowing in reading material.

On the granite counter top, he could see an empty wine bottle and an ashtray. This was a nice place, though he doubted it was something she could afford. _She a doctor yet? _

Broken from his revere when the familiar sound of the sliding door could be heard, he leaned onto the messy bookshelf just as Sakura returned with a pink tinted nose. _Still pretty cold out. _

"Here I'll take your jacket." She motioned with her hands for him to hand it over, and after peeling off the fabric he let it fall into her outstretched hands.

As she walked over to a closet nearest the kitchen, he admired the sensual manner in which her hips moved. Just at the door leading to a small closet, Sakura peeled off her own coat and knitted sweater until she was left with a form fitting red tank top that flattered her figure wonderfully.

She was gorgeous. These past few years have certainly been kind to her.

Striding up to her, she watched him silently with a matching heated look. He was close, staring deeply into those mesmerizing mint colored eyes. His eyes followed her lower lip as she captured it in between her teeth. And he listened intently to the way her breath seemed to have changed it's manner of consistency. _She feels the same._

"I missed you so fucking much" He said in a whisper and dropping his forehead onto hers until they were both nearly touching noses.

"Did you?" She asked looking up at him through thick lashes.

"I fucked up so much Sakura, I hurt you so badly, and honestly I still feel like shit after all these years." She brought her hand up to cup the side of his face and he leaned into her open palm.

"You were stupid, and so was I. But I forgive you because I never stopped-" She choked on the last word trying to look away from him in embarrassment when her eyes glistened a bit. "I couldn't hate you even if I tried."

Those words were a relief, he'd thought so much about all his past mistakes in prison. That was his punishment- to constantly be alone with his dark thoughts and regrets. His own fuck up's haunted him whenever he slept, and it was a relief hearing her say that she still hadn't hated him after all the bullshit.

His nose brushed against hers as he went in to capture her lips, and she let out the smallest of mewls just as their tongues stroked.

"I want you so fucking bad." He confessed in a ragged breath. She seemed to reciprocate the same feelings when she boldly dipped her warm hands under the fabric of his Henley. She crept her delicate finger tips up and down his muscled abdomen and chest. The feel of her touch drove him wild with need just as she stopped at the hem of his jeans. Neither spoke a word as she teased the lining of his happy trail then moving lower to the lining once more, before she abandoned that placement to settle her touch over the prominent bulge twitching in his jeans.

He kept his heated gaze on her as his own hands began to stroke along her bare collar, she closed her eyes and released a breathy sigh. Still rubbing him soothingly with one hand, the other captured his wrist just as he began stroking the side of her soft face. His thumb brushed closer to those _pillowy_ lips before she locked eyes with him and pulled the digit between her lips, lightly sucking and licking it hotly.

This was driving him mad and she knew it. Replacing his thumb with his lips instead, they wordlessly began to work on removing each others clothing as soon as possible. He quickly thumbed her leggings just as she slid off her boots with her feet. Somehow finding a way to undo his jeans, she helped him pull off her leggings before she was left in just the simple red tank top and underwear. Not so gently lifting her up to bring her back against the cold wall, her legs instinctively wrapped themselves around him. Hidan worked hurriedly on his denim jeans- effectively pulling them lower until they, along with his charcoal colored boxer briefs, were at his knees. She let out a gasp just as he gripped onto her flared hips readying to impale her.

"You ready for me?" He asked looking deeply into her eyes. She was flushed, pink cheeks and collar. Simply nodding her head with pleading eyes for him to continue, he took that as a request to thrust home.

"Oh… God!" She whimpered loudly as he bottomed out completely to the pit of her. The feeling nearly made him cum, but he maintained control. _Fuck, I c__an't come now._

Both trembling, she let out another choked moan as he gradually built up a good rhythmic pace, pumping into her heated canal with as much force as he could conjure. He began to move, not too fast or too slow, but with calculated deep strokes that had her whimpering and choking out moans .Her natural moisture worked to lubricate his pistoning member as it disappeared then reappeared inside her core,she met every one of his thrusts with her own as she rolled her hips against him.

She held on dearly, clasping her eyes shut and whimpering onto his mouth as they shared ravenous kisses.

"Please don't stop." She cried pleadingly against him. He continued thrusting madly, repressing growls and moans in the process.

"I don't fucking plan on it baby girl." He rasped out to her. Sakura's toned legs remained wrapped tightly around his waist. Her arms were thrown over his shoulders with one hand scraping over a cloth covered shoulder blade, and the other hand on his head with fingers entwined in his now messy pale hair.

Pressing her back roughly to the wall he abandoned one of her butt cheeks, that he'd been keeping spread, to yank the front of her shirt down until her mounds spilled from over the top of the flimsy fabric. Still pumping away, he brought his mouth forward until he captured a hardened nipple between his lips and sucked on it gently.

He didn't release her nipple, giving the rosy bud a tender nibble, she let out a repressed cry just as her walls clamped around him to signify a powerful climax. He pushed himself, not wanting to stop a single moment despite the sensations she was causing him. He wanted to make this woman climax to her limit before he'd allow himself the same. Her face buried itself at his shoulder to muffle her screams, just as droplets of warm essence flowed freely coating them both. Trembling she clamped her eyes shut as she was jerked up with every single one of his pumps, he wasn't letting up. No he enjoyed the feel of her body too much- the sounds she released and the way her breasts jiggled with every jerk.

He pried her legs wider with his grinding hips, thankful for her history in dancing because this woman was fucking flexible.

"Look at me." He demanded hoarsely. Her eyes fluttered open, glossy and half lidded.

He was watching her with the same heated gaze, while he continued taking her madly. The sensations he was feeling were out of this world, and it was getting far more difficult to remain in control.

Only when he felt her begin to thrust her own hips back savagely did he know that she was getting closer. He was too, nearly collapsing when she let out a shriek with eyes tightly shut and then a shudder followed soon after. She clamped tightly around his buried member, and suctioned his retreating length with a grip that made him let out a low curse.

She was beautiful, petal hair dampened at the roots and completely breathless. She was the depiction of beauty. Her eyes met his once more, and she appeared completely drained of energy.

"H-ey." He stuttered out shooting a lopsided grin that took her by complete surprise. Maybe she thought it insane how she'd already had at least a few orgasms before he'd gotten to reach his first. It was a bitch to hold it back, but somehow he managed.

They were still moving, in unison, he bumping into her sensitized center and she openly accommodating every savage thrust like it was second nature to her. When she trembled, holding onto the back of his head, he felt a sudden surge shoot up his groin.

"Shit," He stiffened while they remained embraced and panting. "I'm gonna fucking… oh fuck!" Pulling out of her and she quickly guided him out to coat her skin . Hidan let out a loud shout, something primal and savage as he remained holding onto her tightly. She watched him, dazzled as he continued to drench her in warm ropes. When every bit drained was now on her, he relaxed with her in his arms, but kept from dropping her despite his lack of current strength.

"Wow." She whispered beside his messy head of hair, he could feel her fast heartbeat against his chest where he imagined she felt his own heart racing. Sakura trembled in his embrace like she'd been standing outside in the cold, and Hidan let out a tired chuckle as he trembled much like she was. "Really," She continued in a breathy tone, a sheen coat of sweat covered them and trickled down their flesh. "Wow." She repeated in a dreamy breathless tone.

"Fuck, that was a bit more than _wow_ don't you think?" He looked into her eyes just as she settled back onto the ground with and amused expression. His legs were sore, but he didn't mind, not after that he didn't.

"Yeah _wow _would be a complete understatement to describe what just happened."

They looked like hell- with sweaty, messy hair, and the aftermath of their lovemaking coating both of them. She seemed to suddenly take notice, wrinkling her nose as she looked down at her soiled glistening tummy and inner thighs.

"How about a shower and then I make you something to eat?" She asked with a devilish grin.

He cocked his head still eyeing her exposed body with admiration. "That an offer to join you in the shower?" He asked raising a brow.

She colored a bit at the cheeks before standing on her tiptoes to plant another loving kiss. "You want it to be handsome?"

"Fuck yeah I do." He answered with a matching grin.

Pulling on his hand, she led them down the hall. "Then maybe after all that, we can go another round."

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah, short but... steamy! I will add a bit more at least another chapter then I can retire.

Would love some reception, but it's your choice really. Thank you for reading.


End file.
